Quand le cauchemars devient réel
by a78
Summary: Belyss ne cesse d'en rêver, la 39ème édition des hunger games français ne lui apporte que des cauchemars, et la moisson approche...elle appréhende...Et à juste titre...
1. Prologue

République...démocratie...des mots dénués de sens de nos jours, le pays a sombré. La France qui autre fois prônait fièrement la liberté, l'égalité et la fraternité n'est plus qu'un lointains souvenir.

Tout débuta en Amérique du Nord, la région était sous un régime totalitaire, sépare en 13 districts, chacuns assurant l'approvisionnement en diverses matieres du Capitol le centre même du régime.

Mais un jour, les districts se rebellerent, entraînant une guerre civile gagné par le Capitol, une victoire désignant la fin du district 13.

La président de Panem (anciennement connu comme Amérique du nord), le président Snow décida alors de mettre en place des jeux afin de mieux contenir les élans de rébellions, chaque année une tribut femmes et un tribut homme de chaque district doivent y participer, ces 24 personnes âgées de 12 à 18 ans sont tiré au sort ou volontaire. Le but du jeu ? La mort tout simplement, les participants s'entretuent au sein d'une arène, au final il ne reste qu'un survivant.

Chaque district représente une spécialité : le luxe, la maçonnerie, la technologie, la pêche, l'énergie, les moyens de transport, le bois, le textiles, les céréales, le bétail, l'agriculture et le charbon.

Alors que ces jeux battaient leurs pleins en Amérique, le président Hill, toujours actuel président de France, décida afin d'assouvir ses envies de pourvoir , de mettre en place à son tour ce même régime sanglant...

La France n'est aujourd'hui plus qu'un pays où la peur règne constamment pour quiconque vivant hors du Capitol , 39 ans que le pays n'est plus que l'ombre de lui même, 39 ans de mort.


	2. Chapter 1 - La moisson

Un long couloir, il me semble sans fin, j'ai beau avancer je n'arrive jamais au bout de ce couloir. J'entends des bruits de pas...ils sont là derrière moi, je le sais c'est la fin je ne gagnerais pas les jeux...

Je me réveille en sursaut, les yeux grand ouvert j'observe le plafond, ce cauchemar...toujours ce même cauchemars qui revient.  
J'entends l'agitation dehors, aujourd'hui est un jour décisif, le jour de la moisson.

Je me lève et me rapproche d'un miroir, j'ai l'air si fatiguer je n'ai que 18 ans mais j'en paraît 25 avec mes trait tirés, je suis plutôt banale brune aux yeux marron. Je sais qu'il est temps d'y aller la moisson de l'année doit avoir lieu, cette année est la dernière ou je risque d'être tiré au sort, pourtant le risque est plus important que jamais, chaque année à partir de nos 12 ans notre nom est rajouté deux fois dans les bocaux, aujourd'hui j'ai 15 chance de me retrouver projeté au devant de ces jeux macabres. Notre district le district 1 est chargé de produire tous les produits de luxe dont seul le Capitol en bénéficient.

Je sort dehors, pas besoin de me faire belle, les jeux n'ont pas besoins de personnes belles seulement de personne prête à tout pour survivre, le contraire reviendrait à du suicide.  
Je vois les enfants s'agiter de plus en plus, le rassemblement a déjà commencé, séparant les filles des garcons, les pacificateurs sont là comme toujours, pacificateur un nom ironique lorsque l'on sais que ces chiens du Capitol nous abattrait au moindre problème, à la moindre petite agitations...

Je rejoint les autres, une femme est devant un micro, notre hôtesse Maliusa Traina, envoyée par le Capitol pour trouver les deux tributs du district et leurs apporter des conseils lors des différentes interview futures.

Maliusa - Bienvenue, bienvenue et joyeux 39ème hunger games. Bien tout d'abord avant de commencer, voici un petit film nous venant tout droit du Capitole.

Un film s'allume, toujours la même histoire, le Capitol nous rappelle l'importance des Hunger games pour nous tous, des innepties seul le pouvoir les intéressent, il suffit de voir comme les districts sont traité, de simples esclaves destinés à servir le Capitol, a mourrir pour seulement les amuser. La vidéo fini, notre hôtesse de rapproche à nouveau du micro, le sourire aux lèvres.

Maliusa - Bien, alors commençons, puisse le sort vous être favorable ! Honneur au dame, alors qu'elle se rapproche de l'urne afin d'y plonger sa main, la pression monte les autres qui jusque là étaient silencieux s'agitent de nouveau. Notre hôtesse ressort finalement un nom.

Maliusa - Belyss Maldre ! Où est tu ?

Je baisse la tête, alors que les autres s'écarte de moi faisant un chemin afin de me laisser passé. La dernière année...ma dernière chance de m'en sortir, mais le sort n'est apparemment pas de mon côté. Je m'avance finalement, je n'ai pas le choix si je n'y vais pas se sont les pacificateurs qui viendront me chercher. Alors que je me rapproche de l'hôtesse je vous cette dernière m'adresser un énorme sourire qui me donne envie de vomir, on nous envoie à la mort et elle elle sourit...

Maliusa - Magnifique, passons au garçons de cette année.

Elle répète le même schéma, et tire au sort un garçon du district.

Malouda - Kev Carb

Je vous un garçon s'avancer, le visage fermé, aucunes émotions, je le connaît simplement de vue, il est blond, d'une corpulence assez musclé, je croit que lui n'a que 16 ans. Je vois Maliusa se tourner vers nous.

Maliusa - Puisse le sort vous être favorable. Allons y.

Elle nous indique de la main le bâtiment situé derrière nous. Alors que nous commençons à nous avancer, les autres membre baissé un à un la tête passant leurs main sur leurs coeur, notre signe de revolte, notre seule moyens d'indiquer que nous savons qui reste notre ennemi...alors que notre hôtesse nous pousse doucement à l'intérieur du bâtiment, nous voyons les pacificateurs s'avancer rapidement vers la foule, comme chaque cela finira dans la violence, le Capitol reprimandant chaque signe de rebelion.


	3. Chapter 2 - Le voyage

Après être rentré dans le bâtiment la porte se referme derrière nous, je m'arrête le regard bloqué sur la porte derrière laquelle des cris se font entendre, Kev lui ne bronche pas semblant totalement indifférent, un instant j'hésite à ressortir pour intervenir dans l'espoir d'aider mon peuple. Une main de pose sur mon bras, c'est Maliusa elle me lance un regard implorant.

Maliusa - Avançons cela ne t'avancera à rien, si ce n'est à mener d'autres personnes à la mort.

Résigné je fait demi-tour rejoignant Kev au bout du couloir.

Maliusa - Avant notre départ souhaitez vous faire vos adieux à quelqu'un ?

Moi - Non, je n'ai plus aucune famille depuis longtemps.

Kev - Pas besoin d'adieu, je suis le meilleur, les autres n'ont aucune chance face à moi.

Son petit sourire suffisant me donne envie de le gifler, mais cela n'est pas une surprise nous sommes des carrières l'un des district les plus proche du Capitol avec les district 2 et 4, beaucoup de personne venant des carrière se croient supérieur, la raison ? Toute notre vie on nous élève pour être prêt lors des hunger games, des animaux prêts à abbatre n'importe qui pour notre propre survie voilà ce que nous sommes.

Maliusa - Très bien, et bien nous pouvons donc partir suivez moi.

Nous empruntons une porte située à l'arrière du bâtiment, là nous attend un train, celui qui nous mènent au Capitol, celui qui nous mènent à la mort. Alors que nous montons à bord du train, Maliusa nous indique le bout du wagon.

Maliusa - Kev ta chambre est le premier wagon, Belyss la tienne de situe au wagon juste après celui de Kev. Mais avant tout je vous propose de vous entretenir avec votre mentor.

Elle nous indique le wagon opposé à nos chambres. Alors que nous rentrons dans le wagon nous voyons un homme assi face à nous, je le reconnais c'est Malcom le vainqueur des 20ème hunger games, grand, musclé,barbu, l'air toujours mécontent, un vrai macho d'après mes souvenirs. Il nous indique de nous asseoir sur les fauteuils situés face à lui. Alors que nous prenons place il s'adresse à nous.

Malcom - Ne trainons pas, nous n'avons pas le temps nous serons demain au Capitol alors venons en au fait, Kev tu dois faire une alliance avec les autres carrières pour t'assurer la victoire bien sur il faudra les tuer à la fin.

Kev - Pas de soucis, ce sera un vrai jeu d'enfants.

Moi - Mais ce ne serait pas plus sur de s'allier avec d'autre district, les carrières sont toujours trop violent, traitres et ils aiment un peu trop faire couler le sang.

Alors que je parle je vois Malcom m'adresser un regard dédaigneux, ne me prêtant aucune attention il se tourne entièrement vers Kev. Je fronce les sourcils, ok si il veut jouer à ça, je regarde autour de moi et repère rapidement des tasses posés sur une table. Je me lève et me raproche de la table attrapant une tasse je la jette juste à côté de Malcom, celle-ci s'écrase contre le mur faisant résonner un bruit de verre brisé. Malcom se lève violement le visage rouge de colère.

Malcom - Non mais tu est complètement folle !

Moi - Oh miracle il m'accorde son attention, c'est quoi votre problème ?

Malcom - Mon problème ? Tu est une femme tu ne vaut rien, lui au moins il a une chance de gagner, je ne perdrait pas mon temps avec toi, c'est inutile.

Degage on a pas besoin de toi ici.

Je me retourne en colère, et passe la porte direction ma chambre, en chemin je croise Maliusa, alors que je rentre dans le second wagon je l'entend s'ecrier.

Maliusa - Oh mon dieu mais c'était de la porcelaine !

Je lève les yeux au ciel, tellement de superficialité, c'est le Capitol tout cracher ces habitants sont tous comme cela.

Je rentre dans la chambre, immédiatement je me couche sur mon lit , le regard fixé sur le plafond, je réfléchis à ma journée.

Premièrement, je suis sélectionner pour les hunger game.

Deuxièmement, mon partenaire est un égoïste assoiffé de sang je ne peut pas lui faire confiance.

Troisièmement, mon mentor refuse de m'aider parce que je suis une fille, il va faloir se debrouiller seule pour trouver des alliés et apprendre à ce battre.

Demain, nous serons au Capitol, demain le cauchemard pourra débuter.

Voilà pour le chapitre 3, surtout n'hésitez pas à commenter pour donner vos impressions.


	4. Chapter 3 - Le Capitol

Tout est noir, je ne vois rien, tout ce que je sais c'est que des voix me cri des insultes, me disent que je suis faible, que je ne pourrait jamais survivre. Je ressens tout un coup une douleur horrible dans mon dos, je trébuche en me retournant le regard fixé sur Kev qui me souris froidement.

Kev - Toi qui avait si peur de la trahison, tu vois je vient de te planter un couteau dans le dos au sens propre du terme.

Sur ces paroles il commence à rire, des voix recommencent à crier, mais je ne comprend pas ce qu'elles disent, tout ce que je sais c'est que je m'écroule sur a sol, mon regard ne lâchant plus Kev qui continue à rire sans s'arrêter il se rapproche de moi un couteau à la main et...

Je me réveille l'air hagard, des cauchemars toujours des cauchemars, mais il ne tient que à moi qu'ils ne se réalise pas.

Le jour semble ce lever, je me lève pour regarder par la fenêtre. Première vue des bâtiment d'immenses bâtiment, et ces toujours habillé de manière si exentrique.

Moi- Bienvenue au capitol...

On toque à la porte, c'est Maliusa pas besoin de parler, j'ai comprit ceci est le début du cauchemard du quel je ne pourrais me réveiller.

Maliusa- Viens nous devint y aller, Malcom et Kev sont déjà parti, ils...ils n'ont pas voulu t'attendre.

Elle détourne le regard comme gêné. Pas besoin de débattre la dessus, je ne suis pas d'humeur alors sans un mot je sors du train, l'attendant afin de pouvoir la suivre. Les regards sur nous ce font curieux ces personnes du Capitol me devisage comme si je n'était qu'un animal prêt à aller à l'abatoire.

Maliusa- Ne fait pas attention à eux, bon voilà ce qui va se passer, tu vois ce grand bâtiment c'est ici que tout les tributs sont préparés pour le défilé, tu va donc y rencontrer ton styliste puis, tu te dirigera avec Kev à bord d'un chars en direction de la grande place. Là bas vous rencontrerais le président qui fera un discours, ce défilé est très important tâche de faire bonne impression auprès du public. Oh je suis si excitée !

Je la vois taper dans ses mains, ouai excitée c'est bien le mot, excitée par la mort ceci est une vraie folie.

Je la vois rentrer dans le bâtiment et me faire signe de la suivre, bon aller c'est parti.


End file.
